


Home

by Sxruno



Series: A3 One Shots [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established couple, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxruno/pseuds/Sxruno
Summary: In where Omi and Misumi shower each other with love in secret.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Ikaruga Misumi
Series: A3 One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760842
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This one was also in my drafts, so two one shots today (yay?)! This was my first time writing about an actual kiss because most of the ones I write are of simple pecks because your girl has no experience in relationships :) But I tried to get out of comfort zone for this one, so I hope this is tolerable- Anyways, here we go

“Is everyone settled?” Izumi asked the two troupes present; however, they weren’t exactly all there. Misumi was most likely exploring the cabin for triangles, but the others were all in the living room. As most would expect, it was very noisy. This was the Mankai company after all.

“Ehhh, I’m surprised the hack didn’t get lost finding the living room.” 

“Even I’m not that dumb! Of course I wouldn’t get lost, and stop calling me hack!”

“Hey hey Mucchan, what are you reading?”

“You’re interested Taichi-kun? It’s this shoujo manga called Honey Lemon Soda! Um, it’s about.....”

“Settsu and Hyodo break it off. What could have possibly caused the two of you to already fight like 5 year olds? Stop it.”

“Omimi do you know where Sumi is?” Kazunari asked the former delinquent who watched the chaos in front of him quietly. Omi turned his attention towards his fellow Mankai member.

“Ah, Misumi? He’s probably in one of the bedrooms. He separated from the group earlier when he saw a triangle on one of the bedroom doors.” Omi hadn’t been surprised when he saw the energetic summer troupe member wander off. He was used to it at this point.

“Really? You have pretty sharp eyes Omimi! I didn’t even see when Sumi drifted off!” Kazunari exclaimed, his eyes glistening with amazement.

Omi’s lips quirked up. “Well he is a pretty energetic person, so I have to keep an eye on him.”

“Hmmm, is that so?” Kazunari drawled, a small smile on his face. He figured something was happening between the two, but he didn’t have enough evidence to prove it. The past few months, Kazunari had noticed Omi gaze at Misumi with a look of adoration that seemed to slip pass the eyes of the other troupe members, but not Kazunari. The summer troupe member also did not fail to notice the small triangular earring hiding on the helix of Omi’s left ear. Of course he had asked Omi to why he suddenly decided to pierce his ear, but Omi had told him that he wanted to “try something new.” Kazunari didn’t buy it, but if they didn’t want to come out just yet, then he would respect them.

The ex-delinquent raised an eyebrow at Kazunari. Omi had realized that Kazunari was very perceptive- after all, Kazunari was the only one who noticed the change between him and Misumi. Omi supposed that it was due to Kazunari’s popularity and his past efforts of appealing to everyone around him. Omi nodded before turning his attention towards Izumi. The latter had her arms crossed in front of her, most likely offended that she was ignored.

“Director, do you need help?” Omi asked. She looked very annoyed.

Izumi sighed before sitting on the empty spot to the left of Omi. “I mean, it’s not like we really need to have anything done tonight, but I had a small activity planned as a small icebreaker to the camp.” She gestured to the scene in front of her. “Which we really won’t be needing all that much anymore.”

Omi chuckled. “You know how they are.”

Izumi shook her head. “Unfortunately. Do you know where Misumi went? I swear I saw him earlier, but he suddenly vanished.”

Omi stood up. Of course he knew where he was. Why wouldn’t he? “Do you want me to look for him? I have a good idea to where he went off to.”

The director nodded gratefully. “Would you? Thank you in advance.”

Omi excused himself before he turned around towards the direction they had previously came from. As he walked deeper into the cabin, his footsteps grow louder and the noisy chatter behind him turned into slight murmurs. Omi arrived in front of a bedroom door with a triangular door knob that he saw Misumi go into earlier. He knocked lightly. He wanted to notify Misumi of his presence before he walked in. He waited a few moments for a response before he opened the door himself.

“Misumi? You in here?” He stepped in. The room was lit up, which meant the room was occupied. He sighed when he caught a glimpse of a body laying on the bottom half of the bunk bed. There he was. 

Omi quietly walked over, before setting himself down on the floor next to Misumi. He laid his head on his arms as he watched the younger one sleep.

Omi knew this, but Misumi really was pretty with his lavender colored hair. He couldn’t see it right now, but his orange colored eyes matched well with his hair color. And the mole- the mole under Misumi’s right eye was the feature that Omi adored the most. Misumi said he didn’t like the mole because it wasn’t triangle shaped (Omi had learned later on the real reason to Misumi’s distaste of his non triangular mole- he wished at that moment that he had met Misumi sooner so he could have been there for him), but Omi had assured him that it was okay and that he wouldn’t love him any less. Misumi had engulfed him in a bear crushing hug right after. Omi smiled softly as he recalled the many moments he’s already shared with Misumi.

The autumn troupe member reached out to touch Misumi’s hair, causing the latter to flinch. Omi paused for a moment before he continued to stroke his boyfriend’s hair. He knew Misumi loved it when Omi ran his hands through his hair. Omi loved it too. Misumi’s hair was as soft as the fur of a puppy. It was nice.

“Hmm.... Omi?” Misumi mumbled, his voice a bit hoarse from his nap. However, he felt himself grow drowsy once again from the gentle caress of Omi’s touch. 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Omi whispered, frowning slightly. He did not mean to wake Misumi up from his slumber.

“Uh uh.... I didn’t realize I fell asleep.” Misumi blinked repeatedly to try and chase the sleep away.

“It’s okay, you can keep sleeping. I’ll just tell the others.” Omi smiled, stopping his hand mid action to lean in and plant a soft kiss on top of Misumi’s forehead. “You can keep dreaming about triangles.”

“Ehh? But I didn’t dream about triangles.....”

“Hmm? You didn’t?” Omi murmured, genuine surprise in his voice. “What did you dream about then?”

“I can’t really remember, but I’m pretty sure I dreamt about you Omi!” Misumi grinned, propping himself up on his elbow. “I think you were making me tons and tons of onigiri!”

Omi chuckled. “Really? But weren’t the onigiri triangles?”

Misumi frowned slightly as he tried to remember. His bottom lip was pushed out. Omi found that cute. “I think they were? I love triangles after all!”

Omi pretended to sound offended. “Hmm, more than me I suppose...”

Misumi gasped. “No no, triangles are second now! Of course I love Omi more!” He pouted, narrowing his eyes. 

Omi laughed as he once again leaned over to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I was just kidding of course. I would have been really sad if triangles beat me out in your ranking.”

“Ehh, that’s it?” Misumi sulked. It hadn’t been more than a few seconds since he was given physical affection, but he was already craving more. Misumi reached out to grab Omi’s face before pecking him multiple times on the lips.

“You really love physical affection, don’t you? It’s a surprise that we haven’t been found out yet.” Omi sighed lightly as he accepted the kisses.

“Hey, you’re one to talk!” Misumi exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Omi’s neck, who was still sitting down on the floor. Omi leaned into his embrace.

“Heh, true. Anyways, I have to go and tell the others that you’re sleeping.” Omi knew the others had realized their absence by now. Omi began to stand up, but Misumi’s grip on him was tight.

“Stay? Please.” Misumi asked, a slight frown on his face. He wanted to spend more time with the second person in his life to offer him all the love in the world- the first being his grandfather.

Omi let himself down on the floor once again. He couldn’t say no to such a vulnerable look from his beloved. “And if I do, what’ll happen with the others?” 

“They’ll just find us. It’s fin- Ahh, look, a triangle!” Misumi pointed up at the frame separating the top and bottom beds. Omi gaze followed his hand and indeed, there was a sticker of a triangle stuck on the frame of the upper bed.

“That is indeed a triangle. But if you insist, I’ll stay with you.”

Misumi grinned as he patted the spot next to him. “Come on, lay down with me!”

Omi smiled before he accepted Misumi’s invite. Knowing his tall stature, Misumi couldn’t possible be comfortable with the lack of space. “Isn’t it kinda cramped? Am I squishing you?” To his surprise, Omi felt arms wrap around his waist. 

Misumi of course didn’t mind the lack of space or how cramped it was. He just wanted to spend time with Omi. His Omi. “It’s fine, I just want to fall asleep with you.”

Omi smiled. “Are you sure you’re comfortable? I could always-”

Misumi pulled Omi closer. “Omi, hush.”

Omi chuckled at his boyfriend’s command. “Okay okay, sorry Misumi.” 

Misumi stared at the broad back of his boyfriend as he pondered on a question. “Say, Omi? What do you say about going out next week? I want to go on another triangle hunt with you!”

Misumi had loosened his grip around Omi, so the latter was able to flip around to face his boyfriend. “Of course! I want to take more pictures of you.”

Misumi grinned, flashing his canines. “We can add on more to the triangle album!” Misumi exclaimed, excitement flashing in his eyes.

Omi was the one to propose the idea of a triangle album. Misumi had thought the purpose of it was for pictures of his triangle collection, but that wasn’t the case. The so called ‘triangle album’ was indeed filled with photographs of triangles, but along with each picture was a shot of a smiling Misumi as he held a 3 sided object in his hand. And Misumi looked absolutely beautiful in each photograph. 

Omi hummed in response. He reached out to brush a loose hair strand from Misumi’s face. “I love you Misumi. I love you. I love you.”

Misumi felt his heart quicken. He didn’t know why, but every time Omi showered him with I love you’s, he always felt safe. Maybe it was because Omi was the second person in his life to tell him I love you. Maybe it was because Omi poured out all of his heart whenever he loved someone. Maybe it was because Misumi loved him very much too.

“Hey, no fair! I love you more!” Misumi said, frowning slightly.

Omi chuckled. “You sure?”

“Of course!” To prove his point, Misumi placed his hands on Omi’s cheeks before he yanked him forward to meet his lips with his. Misumi had kissed Omi hundreds of times at this point, but he could never get tired of the feeling of Omi’s soft lips. He could never get tired of Omi’s love. It was comforting. It felt like home. Omi was home.

Omi responded immediately, deepening the kiss by gently tilting Misumi’s head back slightly. He let his tongue explore the depths of Misumi’s mouth. Misumi groaned lightly from Omi’s aggression. The two separated from their passionate embrace to catch their breathe. Due to their intimate actions, Misumi found himself leaning on the wall with Omi kneeling in front of him. 

The two gazed into each other’s eyes before they smiled. Omi wasn’t only Misumi’s home. It went both ways. Misumi was also Omi’s home.


End file.
